


Like calls to...

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Batman is away, Catwoman (and a Robin) will play, play, play. </p><p>AKA: The one where Selina couldn't resist an adorable kid or kitten even if her livelihood depended on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like calls to...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slightly late gift to celebrate the birthdays of the uber awesome [Megan](http://wishyouweremegan.tumblr.com/) and my favorite fictional character, Jason Todd. Happy Birthday (a few days later)!

Selina is busy casing out the home of a rich Gotham City socialite when she hears it, the sound of booted Robin feet where they most certainly do not belong.

Instead of whirling around and alerting the wayward Robin to his fate, Selina forces herself to relax even though the hairs on the back of her neck are prickling constantly as she remains on the edge of full alert. She focuses her binoculars on the building in front of her, taking in the lacking security precautions and the way that the socialite never even bothers to set the alarm on her house before falling into a tangle of silk sheets and rumpled designer clothing with a sneer on her face. 

Five minutes pass with no contact with the teenager that should be in bed where little birds belong and Selina is all but  _itching_  from the desire to whirl around and demand to know what the boy wants from her.

And then, all of a sudden, Robin speaks. "You shouldn't be stealing just because B isn't on patrol tonight," he says in a soft voice that isn't as accusing as it could be considering who the boy's father figure is. "Even if she is rich and lazy..."

There is the scuffing sound of a booted foot sliding across gravel and then Selina hears a hitching little breath that calls to her years of experience with mothering stray kittens. Robin may not be a kitten --especially not  _this_  Robin-- but Selina has never been one to deny a stray anything at all.

Selina sighs and folds up her binoculars, setting them besides her on the roof. She runs her hands down the front of her cat suit, trying to remember if she'd walked with snacks before leaving her apartment. If Selina knows anything about teenaged boys like this Robin that Bruce had gathered up off the streets of Park Row, it's that the way to a teenager's heart is usually through their stomach.

When she comes up empty aside from two little mints that are more to make sure she keeps her blood sugar up when out on the hunt than anything else, Selina turns around properly, facing the little Robin behind her. "Shouldn't you be at home in bed by now?"

Robin shakes his head, whipping curly black hair back and forth as he shows his disagreement with the woman in front of him. "Just because Batman isn't here, that doesn't mean that the city is unprotected," Jason says as he puts his hands on his hips, resting them on the bright yellow belt at his waist. "I'm a hero too you know!" Robin makes a face at Selina as though he's daring her to say otherwise. "What do you want me to do? Leave it up to the police?"

Selina shakes her head. She has a lot in common with the Robin sitting in front of her, from their tempers to their upbringing in Park Row; she's found a kindred soul in the teenager in front of her. And that means that she knows all too well why the police force in Gotham City isn't one that should be trusted to do anything much less protect the city in Batman's brief absence.

However, Gotham City is no place for a child to be fighting crime on his own and Selina is no vigilante...

She makes a face, pursing her lips at Robin as he starts moving the rooftop gravel around with his feet, and then comes to a snap decision. "I have a deal for you, Robin," Selina says as though she's used to making deals with kids that aren't even old enough to see R-rated movies, much less smash skulls in shadowy rooftops. When he looks up and fixes her with a suspicious stare, she continues on. "Help me feed the stray cats in the neighborhood and I won't try anything with this socialite until Batman is back on the streets. I'll even throw in a snack for you if you don't mind diner food and an audience."

Robin keeps eyeing Selina as though she's someone strange to him. "I'm not supposed to trust super-villains," Robin says in a tough voice that is belied by the surprisingly hungry look in his big blue eyes. "What if this is just a plan to kidnap me and ransom me to B-Batman?"

Selina rolls her eyes. There's nothing on earth like the imagination of a teenager and Robin is no exception to the rule.

"I'm a cat burglar," she says because there's nothing else that she can say to that. "I'm not a super-villain. I don't like children as much as I probably should, but I don't hurt them either. You're safe with me."

Robin stands there and eyes Selina for so long that it starts to get uncomfortable. Selina stands up and does a set of quick stretches, popping her spine and then cracking her knuckles through her gloves.

"Are you coming or not?"

Robin glances down at his toes and then looks back up at Selina. "Can I get hot chocolate when we're done?"

At Robin's sign of interest, Selina has to resist the urge to grin like the Cheshire Cat. She settles instead for running her fingers through Robin's ridiculously curly hair and messing it up further.

"If it gets us out of the cold faster, she says as Robin's eyes brighten and he starts to bounce on the balls of his feet. “You can order anything you want."


End file.
